The disappearance of Timothy McGee
by special agent Ali
Summary: Title kind of says it all. Tim disappears for a year and then returns one morning. Only Leon knows why. Warning, will have death of a minor character.
1. Prologue A hug from his gothic princes

_So I just thought of this. I am going to make the prologue brief. So brief you'll have to alert it if you want the full story._

_As stated in summary, deals with a minor character death. Not here of course but eventually. _

She gasped when she walked into her lab that morning. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

A year. He had been gone a full year and…yet he stood there. Or rather, sat there, like she found him when Cassidy's team was killed.

"Ti…Timmy?" she asked.

The man looked up and when he locked eyes with her, his held unshed tears.

"Hi…Abby" he said nervously.

"What…what are you…where have you…Why did you…" she stammered.

Tim McGee leaped to his feet and put a finger on her lips. "I'll explain later…can I have a hug first?" he asked.

He didn't need to ask twice. In less than a second, Tim found himself in a tight hug by the energetic Goth.

He hugged her back and smiled. "I missed this…I missed you Abs" he said.

"Me too" Abby agreed and then pulled back. "So…why?"

He shook his head. "I said later Abs…its early still, so when the team assembles…bring them to the directors office" he said and left.

He then turned and popped back in. "Don't tell them why, just say the director needs them" he said and left again.

Abby nodded. She watched him leave with mixed feelings. She hoped he had a good explanation for leaving.


	2. Meeting up with the team

_Three reviews. Not bad. Not bad at all. Since gotta wished on a star I will make the wish come true cuz I am nice like that._

_But, not that nice. The chapter will be short and a little vague. Hee hee that's how I roll…I learned how to be annoying from DiNozzo, he's the king of teasing and I am queen. _

Tim rode the elevator up to Vance's office. He felt a little better now that he had his hug.

It been his first order of business since he walked back onto the Naval Yard.

He even made a small checklist. He checked out item one. "Okay I've seen Abby now time to see Vance…though I doubt I'll get a hug" he murmured to himself.

He walked into the outer office and the secretary gasped. Tim ignored it and walked into Vance's office.

"I see Gibbs rubbed off on you" he said and Tim blushed. "Oh…sorry…I thought I…knocked" he said.

Leon could see the young man was deeply troubled. "Since you called and arranged this meeting…"

"Yes" Tim said, cutting him off. "My mission is over…I just don't know what to do now"

Leon nodded. "It was a tough mission Tim…I didn't expect you to be all smiles coming in" he said.

Tim managed a small one. "That's about all I can do sir…it's a little one because I really am happy to be home…but…" he said and trailed off.

"I understand Tim…I really do…I guess Gibbs and the others will be up shortly…are you ready for them?" he asked.

Tim nodded. Sure enough, ten minutes later, the team walked in. Abby brought everyone, including Jimmy and Ducky.

Everyone except Abby gaped at him as they entered.

"McGee? What are you doing here? I thought you quit!" Gibbs snapped, the first to speak.

"I did Gibbs…now I returned" he answered.

Gibbs strolled to him. "Why?" he asked as he went toe to toe with his former agent.

"It had nothing to do with any of you Gibbs…she needed my help…I'll do anything for her" he said.

"Who? Who made you leave us Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"Sarah…but don't worry…she won't make me leave again…she's…" Tim said and his knees buckled.

Gibbs caught him and Tony grabbed a chair. The two men eased Tim down and Gibbs knelt to him.

"Where is she Tim?" he asked curiously.

"She's with Kate, Gibbs" he answered.

Everyone gasped and Tim nodded. "It's why…why I left here…now…now I just want to come home…and forget" Tim stammered and shed a few tears.

Everyone looked to Tim then Vance. "Did you know Leon?" Gibbs asked.

Leon nodded. "Sit down everyone, we'll explain everything" he offered.

He grabbed a box of tissues from his desk and handed it to Tim. "Take it easy Tim…deep breaths…you're with family again" he said.

Tim nodded. He looked up and studied every face. He saw no resentment, but curiosity and love. It gave him a bit of strength.

_I warned you I killed off a minor character. I still got to explain how she died and if Tim comes back to work so hope you all stay tuned. Review please, I love those, it's like candy and I have a big sweet tooth. _


	3. reason for leaving but will he return?

_Damn my teeth hurt, I think I ate too much chocolate. LOL, Thanks everyone so much. I just came online and had 52 freaking emails. Was easy to go through though. Since about 70% were reviews, alerts and faves for this story. The story feels special now. _

_Anyway, since you all reviewed so nicely I will explain why Sarah died. You may need a tissue. _

Tim played with his tissue a little bit trying to find words. When a couple minutes passed he felt a hand on his back.

"Director Vance is right Timmy, even I am not going to tease you, just tell us what happened" he coaxed.

Tim smiled at him. "Thanks Tony" he said softly. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you know last year, I disappeared without reason or explanation" he said and the group nodded.

"Yeah, we got that part Tim" Gibbs growled and gave a very cold stare to Leon who smirked.

"Oh put that away Jethro, I promised Tim I wouldn't tell" he said.

Tim nodded. "That's true boss…after I resigned and told Leon it was just a personal matter and not work related…he called my mom" Tim said.

"She told me what Tim told her…a week before Tim resigned he had been away that weekend right?" Leon asked.

The group nodded. Gibbs studied Tim and gasped slightly. "You were at a doctors weren't you? Sarah asked you to come with her…" he asked.

Tim nodded. "You got it Gibbs…" he said and Gibbs scoffed. "Sure, now I got the answer, had to wait a damn year" he mumbled.

Tim looked apologetic. "Sorry Gibbs…after mom spilled to Leon, we disconnected the phones and we all got new cell phones with new chips…this whole year, we been hiding…it was just too painful to talk to anyone, so only mom, dad, Sarah, Leon and of course myself knew" he said.

"Knew what?" Tony asked and Gibbs head slapped him.

"You're supposed to be an investigator DiNozzo, think about it" he growled.

Tim waited as Tony thought. He got it a minute later. "OH!" he exclaimed and Tim chuckled.

"Oh Tim…I'm sorry" Tony said softly.

"Yeah Tony…Sarah had breast cancer…only her body refused the chemo…she had as little as six months to a year to live…she made it eleven…spent the last month wallowing…then I just wanted…"

"To come home to us?" Ziva asked. Tim nodded. "Yeah, Ziva, I wanted to be back in the Naval Yard…back on team Gibbs" he said.

"Is that possible?" Abby asked.

Vance nodded. "Tim will have to pass all his evaluations, but I am sure he can" he said.

"Now we just gotta can Tommy…I been waiting forever to do this" Tony said with an evil smirk.

"Tommy? That my replacement?" Tim asked. "Yeah, but no worries…his butt will be gone soon" Tony said.

Tim shook his head. "I…I forgot…you all moved on…just forget it…I'll just leave" he said and ran out of the room.

"What just happened?" Tony asked.

"He's not going to just be the same person DiNozzo…he loved his sister a lot…"

"Yeah…I know director…but that doesn't explain…"

Gibbs growled at him. "You bury someone you love more than anything else in the world, then try and see if you can just go back like nothing ever happened" he said and left to follow his former agent.

Tony sank in his chair. "Okay…this is bad" he moaned.

The others nodded. Abby sat by Tony and put her head on his shoulder.

"He's not coming back is he?" she asked. Tony only shrugged, just like he did last year.


	4. An unusual pep talk

_Hey all, thanks for such awesome reviews. You all rock. I am sorry anyone who liked Sarah but the cancer was so strong it couldn't even be surgically removed. Yeah, lets just go with that._

_Okay on to another topic that needs discussion. I will try and update as much as I can but I have a summer job in June and this Monday is my b-day so I may not be around too much but I'll do my best. _

_Ending note cuz story is what you want. Lol. _

Gibbs raced down the stairs and stopped halfway. He watched his new agent Thomas Grate standing in front of his desk. He looked agitated. Gibbs smirked as Tim ignored him.

"Dude! Get your ass up already!" Thomas yelled. He was clearly done with the nice guy act.

Tim shook his head. "Chill Tommy" he said finally. Thomas gasped. "Did you…DiNozzo is pulling this isn't he?" he asked.

Tim shook his head. "He only told me your name is Tommy…this used to be my desk kid…just reminiscing okay, I won't hurt anything" Tim said.

"Can't you reminisce later?" Thomas spat.

"Grate!" Gibbs barked. Thomas winced but looked up. "Boss…this jerk won't get up" he whined.

Gibbs moved down the rest of the stairs in a flash and head slapped Thomas.

"I think he already told you why, so go sit at another desk" he answered.

Thomas gaped at him and Gibbs stared. "Yes sir" Thomas replied after a moment of staring.

He moved to the desk behind Tim and Gibbs went to his former agent.

"Comfortable McGee?" he asked and Tim shrugged. "It feels the same…I hate it" he muttered.

Gibbs raised a brow. "Tim…"

Tim shook his head. "I made up my mind boss" he murmured. He stood and looked over the wall.

"Agent Grate" he called and Thomas stood. Tim walked around and held out a hand.

"Sorry we had to meet like this" he said. Thomas took his hand and shook it.

"It's okay…McGee" he said. Tim smiled. "You take care of the team special agent Grate…I just needed to sit a few moments to think…I can't do it though" he said.

"Don't give up McGee!"

Tim looked up to see Tony staring at him with hurt in his eyes. "You can't just walk away again Tim! You're stronger than that!" he added.

"Obviously you never dealt with death Tony…why else would you be so damn insensitive" he muttered.

Tony flinched and raced down the stairs. "You're right…I'm sorry McGee…but come on, you can't run again"

"Agent Grate will be better protection Tony…I will not risk your lives…not with this doubt I have!" he snapped.

Ziva gripped his shoulder. "But you will always have doubt Tim…it is a very painful feeling when you feel lost" she whispered.

Tim touched her hand and rubbed it. "But that's what makes you special Ziva…all three of you are stronger than me" he said.

Before she or anyone else could speak Tim tore away and ran to the elevator.

He stopped a few feet away. "I will not go back to being the hesitant green probie you first met…Burying Sarah was too painful and I can't stop thinking about her…I won't come back…I can't…not now" he said and left.

As he stepped in, Grate ran for it and snuck inside. Tim gaped at him and he shrugged.

"Look McGee…when I started here, it was just a week after I buried my mother…I was a wreck but I needed to work…I needed to save lives since I couldn't save hers"

Tim shook his head. "Thanks Thomas…unfortunately its not the same…I had been with those guys seven years when I left…it's just a different situation."

Thomas shook his head. "Doesn't have to be Tim…" he said and shrugged.

"But hey…what do I know?" he said and then smiled at Tim. "Look Tim, you do what you need, I'll keep the team safe and your chair warm…you ever want to come back and I'm gone" he said.

"Thanks Thomas…you're an interesting man"

Thomas smirked. "I was only freaking earlier because Gibbs scares me…though I don't think I have to tell you that" he said and Tim chuckled.

"You're a good man Grate…I'll think it over…who knows maybe it isn't the last time my butt meets that chair" he said.

Thomas nodded. "Good to hear Tim" he said as the elevator dinged in the garage.

"I better get back…I kinda hope I don't lose my job Tim but as I said, if you want it I won't make a fuss…it was your team first and I bet you'd do the same for me" he said.

"You bet I would Thomas…thanks…see ya" Tim said and walked away.

'Who thought the new guy would be giving the pep talk' he thought amused.

"Nice kid… wonder if he is right? Can I come back to work sis?" he asked out loud.

A wind tickled his hair and Tim sighed. He still had thinking to do.


	5. another pep talk

_Hey all, so decided to add more to the story. Truth is I am bored. It's my birthday and I am bored. Thought I'd entertain you all. Hope this and all my other stories are liked. _

_I been trying to think when this would take place. I guess after season 7 for most part. _

The team left him alone for a few days. They had a case and they knew he needed to think.

They never told him how long though. After the work week passed and Saturday came, he knew it was time for a chat.

"Open up McGee…I know your in there" he yelled out.

Tim tiredly opened the door. "Surprised you waited this long" he said.

"Got busy" Tony answered as he strutted in.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" Tim asked. Tony turned to face him. "To ask why?" he answered.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me Mr. MIT" Tony answered. "You cowardly ran off on Monday and haven't faced us since!" he snapped.

Tim sighed. "Tony…my sister is dead…are you really that much an ass?" he asked.

Tony sighed. "I'm not trying to be an ass Timmy" he said and Tim scoffed.

Tony stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders. "I mean it Timmy, I am just wondering why my best friend is running away again…especially after everything we been through" he said.

Tim nodded. "That's just it Tony…" he said and trailed off. Tony sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere like this.

Time for a sit down he decided. He put his arm around Tim and led him to his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and got comfy.

Tim sat too but didn't speak.

'Guess I'll have to talk' Tony thought. "What's scaring you Tim? Come on buddy please talk to me…I won't leave till you do" Tony prompted.

"You really care that much Tony?" Tim asked.

He nodded. "Course I do probie…you're my SIC and you always will be…hell you are…or were...the only one who never left me" he answered.

"Sorry Tony…I really am"

Tony shook his head. "Don't apologize…you're a damn good brother and I am proud of you for leaving to stick to Sarah" he said.

Tim smiled. Tony smiled too. "But now…Tim…we need you back" he added.

"Really? Isn't Thomas a good agent?"

Tony nodded. "Tommy is cool…but he isn't you" he said.

"That's nice to hear…I'll think about it" he answered. Tony sighed. "Didn't work did it? You still may not come back" he asked.

Tim shrugged. "It helped Tony…I was scared to face you all again and then no one saw me after…""We had a big case…could have used your help…Tommy isn't a genius like you…no one in NCIS can work a computer like you" he said.

Tim chuckled at that. "Yeah…boss even hit his with a bat once…like a caveman"

"A caveman?"

McGee flinched as he heard the boss speak.

"Boss…I mean Gibbs…how?" he stammered then saw Abby and Ziva. "We knocked but then I got bored" Ziva said.

"Hey, we got a party now…I am ordering pizza" Tony said and ran off for his phone.

"So…you want to come home yet Tim? Or does the caveman need to get his bat out?" Gibbs asked.

Tim shook his head. "I think you'd kill me Gibbs" he said. The marine smirked.

"Yes or no Tim? Tony is right…we need you…" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah…Thomas is our sixth replacement…he's been here a month but he isn't you…no one is you" Ziva added.

"Please come home Timmy…you're the only one I ever liked working with in my lab…the only one I didn't want to kick out" Abby supplied.

Tim sighed. "I really don't know yet…I only been back in my place a few days and still have stuff to do" he said.

"So that's a no?" Gibbs asked. Tim could tell he wasn't pleased.

"It's a maybe Gibbs…I need time is all…" he answered.


End file.
